User blog:Audrei9/Stanley Hackenbush
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY IS EXTREMELY OUTDATED AND WILL NOT CONTINUE TO BE UPDATED. TO GO TO A PAGE WITH MORE RELAIABLE INFORMATION, TRY OUR OFFICIAL WIKI: https://batim-down-the-rabbit-hole.fandom.com/wiki/BATIM:_Down_the_Rabbit_Hole_Wiki It appears that Stanley Hackenbush, unfortunately is not a canon character to the BATIM universe. However, I have decided to create a backstory for him anyway, as well as bits on the ARG that came from it as a result as a way of archiving information- for those who aren't on our Vision Hunters discord. As a heads up, this blog post is incomplete and will be constantly undergoing edits. It's purpose is to inform people on the story that's being happening, as well as provide a possible archive of tweets and a timeline to refer to. Stanley 'Doc' Hackenbush's story Stanley was once a psychiatrist who worked for Joey Drew, who was trapped just as so many other employees before him. He seems a lot more lucid than other ink creatures though, he can remember many things about the studio such as the Ink Demon's first creation, how Joey used to treat his employees and that he had a daughter. He warns that the curse has been 'severely detrimental' to his memory as there are plenty of things he can't remember, but he seems quite determined to find a way out of the studio as he was taking notes at one point. Unfortunately the notes were destroyed in an ink flood. He claims that he occasionally uses a Bendy costume as a disguise to move around the studio, a costume that is old and missing one eye. Stanley is half rabbit after being fused with an unknown rabbit cartoon in the studio, implied to be Joey's vent artwork. He claims that once he made a collage to describe his appearance, which means that he's the one who made the wall art in Boris's sanctuary. He appears to have medical knowledge, as he is capable of stitching himself back together after a fight with Ghost, going so far as to stitch his tail back on. He usually carries a weapon around with him, as the studio is full of dangerous creatures. He has a knowledge of what's going on in the Vision Hunters' discord, at one point he berated a user called Halfusek because Halfusek made a joke about letting the ink demon eat him. Stanley now has a discord account and occasionally joins in with a conversation, however the majority of conversations now take place in a private chat on twitter with SRG, with SRG keeping us updated on the situation with screenshots. As of recent events, the Vision Hunters have taken to distrust him due to some questionable courses of action. Stanley can be very cryptic about his motives, telling players that it will all make sense once it's over, while Ghost has warned us multiple times not to trust him. Stanley has been known to be quite ruthless, knocking out the Freedom Fighters in order to get the End reel. He seems to know that the Vision Hunters aren't fully trusting him anymore. According to Ghost's limited memories, Stanley Hackenbush was quite controlling. He wasn't on Joey's good side a lot of the time, and Joey would often accuse Stanley of stealing money from him. He gets killed in a fight by Ghost on the 3rd of April, how permanent his death is is currently unknown. Ghost's Story Little is known about Ghost, other than the fact that he and Stanley are extremely bad enemies. (as of 9/04/2019 they are mutual allies now) They often fight, to the point where they have cut off each other's limbs before. Ghost seems to be mute as he uses the 'mute' sign as his signature on the twitter account. How he is capable of accessing Stanley's account is unknown, but it's likely he can only access it with a certain degree of difficulty as he does not tweet as much as Stanley. However he has a strong alliance with SRG, the latter often guiding him through danger and talking to him through the private messages on Twitter. Unlike Stanley, Ghost was not aware of the discord until SRG told him about it. Ghost does not have a discord account and therefore cannot see what we are writing about him, but I will tell you this: the vast majority of the Vision Hunters are neutral towards you and Stanley, but there are more who are on your side because of how Stanley has been behaving lately. (EDIT: as of 4/04/2019 the entire discord fears Stanley. (as of 9/04 Ghost now has a discord account and has been revealed to be Wally Franks) Ghost's main weapon is the scythe from the chapter 5 maze, which SRG directed him to use while he was trying to get the End Reel from Stan. He seems quite effective in using it, as he is capable of killing with it. According to Stan, Ghost has a habit of screaming loudly when scary things happen, such as the 'explosion' that happened when Henry fell down in the elevator. From Ghost's time on the discord, he appears to be a shy, soft spoken and nervous individual. He doesn't know what he looks like, however he is a bunny and speculates that he may have been bonded to the same character as Stanley Hackenbush. Ghost's memory problems are worse that Stanley's, to the point where he has difficulty remembering what life was like before the fall. He describes his former job as being one that involves a variety of tasks, and often involves cleaning up things. This could indicate he was a janitor or some kind of assistant. Ghost is nervous and frequently worries about people betraying him. He didn't take too well to people on discord trying to figure out his identity, seeing it as a sign of conspiracy. Ghost, if you ever happen to read this (which I don't think you will) I'm not writing this page to be harmful. This is an introduction page for people so you don't have to introduce yourself over and over. Unknown Rabbit character Although the rabbit character was never mentioned in the game or as a cartoon character, according to the two characters Stan and Ghost it may have been a concept character Joey made without putting it (him?) into a cartoon. Stanley seemed to say to Joey that using characters to vent was unhealthy, which indicates the rabbit character was a form of vent art. As there are no known rabbit characters in the studio, and the only two rabbits being Stanley and Ghost, it can be assumed that both of these characters were fused with the Rabbit Character just as Susie was fused with Alice. Vision Hunters' story For obvious reasons I will not write about every. single. one. of the hundred of us on discord, so I'll just write down the names of those who have had impacts on the story, their roles and how they affect Stan and Ghost. Some Random Gal- By far the most influential player, referred to as the leader of the ARG due to how much direct interaction she has had with Stan and Ghost. She frequently posts screenshots of their conversations on our discord, and in many instances acts as a 'go between' with the characters and the Vision Hunters. TheDreamFisher A very well known theorist on reddit, and one of the moderators of the Vision Hunters' discord. The lore in their theories is heavily used in the ARG, a certain indicator that whoever is behind it has read Dream's theories. (please read their theories, they are so good that Matpat directly references them in one video) Halfusek- An artist who is well known for his artwork and depictions of the BATIM universe, and his comic 'Abomination' which explains the downfall of Joey Drew Studios. He was one of the first in the fandom to draw Dr Hackenbush, long before the twitter account was created. Dr.Hackenbush follows him on twitter, and when asked why replied that he enjoyed Half's artwork. Later on, Ghost told Half that he too found the artwork amusing. Discord users who have interacted with Ghost and/or Stanley- trainman678, Ray, Lunar, omniphish, Lunar, Artistic Chaos, (more will be added soon) Twitter users who have interacted with Ghost and/or Stanley- (coming soon) Theoscout/ Audrei9/ Scribe/ ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- yeet isn't funny anymore Miscellaneous roleplay accounts- Stanly Hackenbush's interactions between blatantly obvious non-official roleplayers seems to indicate that they have a role in the story as well. So far, the roleplayers have taken him seriously. He has a lot of anger directed at Joey, threatening to strangle him, was surprised that Sammy was taking part in the hunt for clues, is not taking Grant Cohen very seriously because he seemingly taunted him for being stuck in a loop and always being '$414 short'. KindlyBeast crew- It is currently unknown how they affect the story, however the characters from this ARG have interacted with them by replying to some of their tweets. It is also unknown what Stanley thinks or knows of them, so far none of the characters are aware they're the ones who made BATIM and I think I would rather have it stay that way 0.0 Relationships to canon characters It is not known whether or not the interactions between the ARG OCs and the roleplay accounts on twitter are canon to the story or not, but it's likely that there's a mix of both. Henry, Allison and Tom have been referenced. According to Ghost, Henry is a quiet but friendly man but it's hard to tell what he's thinking. The Ink Demon has been heavily referenced, he chases Stanley after Stanley steals the reel. Ghost has tweeted that there are two Bendys in the studio, saying that the smaller one is 'adorable' but he would keep his distance from the bigger one. The characters seem to act like they do in canon, except now that the loop is about to be broken we don't know where this will go. Alternate Reality Game Storyline Towards the end of March 2019, some tumblr users from the Vision Hunters discord began receiving encoded messages from anonymous asks, decoding them led them to a letter from a mysterious person called S.Hackenbush. The tweet originally made by Some Random Gal (who we will refer to as SRG) was retweeted by S.Hackenbush's account, soon followed by a twitter thread which read: (INSERT PLACEHOLDER TEXT) Timeline + References list March 31st Dr Hackenbush's first tweethttps://twitter.com/SHackenbush/status/1112105489561722880 SRG's tweet about the letter https://twitter.com/SomeRandomGal3/status/1112081217392967681 I miss having 50/50 vision.https://twitter.com/SHackenbush/status/1112112495286763523 Retweet of a BENDY billboard https://twitter.com/pi_plays/status/1110926939441823744 I hear her singing. Claiming to be close to her "perfection." But nobody is perfect. Especially not in this place. https://twitter.com/SHackenbush/status/1112120163032285185 A thread from which Stanley talks about his intentions and situation https://twitter.com/SHackenbush/status/1112148604796497922 Category:Blog posts